The Hell Factory
Not to be confused with The Hell Zone The Hell Factory is a very hard demon level that was previously unrated due to hacks, where it was removed from the servers and then significantly buffed with a more 2.0-like design. It was verified by Powerbomb and reuploaded to the servers where it gained a demon difficulty and 10 stars. Description The Hell Factory was originally a lot easier than the version that was verified by Powerbomb. It was buffed twice. The first time increased the difficulty quite significantly, but was still easier than the second buff. The second buff added 2.0 features to the demon, and multiple spaces were made much harder because of it. This buffed version was eventually verified by Powerbomb and is now considered one of the hardest demons on Geometry Dash. Gameplay Reple: The level starts off with Reple's part. It is extremely confusing and is a mini UFO with extremely precise timing. There are many spikes around and it's impossible to tell which ones are real and fake, making this part entirely memorization. The next section of the UFO is far easier as the obstacles are all visible. The next part is a half speed wave with many spikes and confusing times. Halfway through this wave, the screen goes completely dark, signaling the 2.0 design. The wave has a very tight space followed by fake lines and a fake line that uses 2.0 design to be even less conspicuous. The wave switches to a dual cube that is briefly regular size, but then quickly turns into a moderately difficult mini cube that requires good memorization of the inputs. Cosine: his first part then comes, a ship that is very difficult, as it is a triple speed mini ship with gravity portals and invisible spikes. Luneth: a double speed wave with many obstacles and a gravity portal to throw off the player. The player then switches to a fairly quick but moderately difficult cube with some tricks and a few crucial timings. Zelda: '''The segment is then followed by a ship that requires a little straight fly. Then to the second double speed wave. There are many thorn balls and obstacles in the way of the player, but keep mind that the pitchfork decor is not solid. The pulsing diamonds are also not obstacles. After this wave, the wave becomes even harder, going into very tight spaces as a half speed wave, switching between sizes. The wave's end is very hard, as it quickly goes triple speed and goes into a very tight passage where spikes can cause the player to crash if they do not pay close attention to where they are. '''Ryan LC: an insanely difficult mini cube with many invisible gravity and mirror portals with jump rings and hard to see blocks that make this part almost entirely memorization of inputs, from which the decor is similar to that of a part in Lunatic Doom Machine and gameplay similar to a part in Doomsday II. The cube then goes to a ship part, beginning WOOGI: It is a very difficult ship with gravity portals and jump rings. The ship then switches to a UFO with crucial timing with size and gravity portals, followed by a mini cube with equally crucial timing, a notable feature in many of WOOGI's levels. Cosine: (Second Part) a ball with very precise timing. It may seem easy, but anxiety and other factors may cause the player to fail the crucial timing of this part. After this moderately difficult part. Miner: a fairly short ship with a hard to see spiked passage with blue jump rings. Getting the timing right is crucial here. A message can be seen that it is designed by Yuri (aka Minus). Hermes: This part still remains in double speed, there is also a reminder that his part is designed by Yuri. The first segment is a mini ship, while the second is an upside down regular size ship with many gears and spikes in the whole area to easily cause the player to crash. Koreaqwer: basically two jumps and a list of the people who helped create the level. The level ends with a note that says "Verified by Powerbomb" and 3 practically free user coins. User Coins These user coins basically require no skill and are auto to get. All of them are at the end and are basically a reward for completing the level. Trivia * The Hell Factory is the hardest demon to have practically free user coins. However, they are currently bronze. * The Hell Factory has been buffed multiple times and was previously slightly easier or harder than Cataclysm at one point. Its new buffs have made it much harder, however. * RpgRaketti and Satcho are the only people to beat the old version of the level legitimately. * COSINE is the only one in the level who has more than one part in this megacollab. * Brandon Larkin crashed at 96% on the last spike, it can be considered one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash. * Dreamer (Now Satum, the original uploader/verifier of the first version of The Hell Factory) originally hacked his version of the level, and was deleted from the servers, since at that time the official copy was removed. Records Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:2015 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hell themed demons Category:Long Levels